seme or uke?
by HolyShitIt'sOozing
Summary: Prussia,France,Japan,and Spain argue about who is uke and who is seme in the relationship that they think America and England have *cough*they do *cough*
1. Chapter 1

It was another boring day at the G20 meeting. Japan was not really paying attention to the speaker. "Ok! I think we can all use a break!" said America loudly, then laughing. Germany was about to complain that he said when there was a break but most nations exited the room quickly. "Fine whatever." muttered Germany angrily. "Hey England wanna get some lunch?" said America asked hopefully. "Sure why not you git as long it's not MacDonald's." said England "Awwwww, but dude McDonald's is the best!" said America pouting. "Oh fine then you wanker but your still paying." said England. They both exited the conference room together.

Honhonhonhon look at two little lovers going out on a date." said France. Japan giggled (in a manly way!) "Ah yes how nice." said Japan. "Yes, who do you think is seme?" asked France. Japan choked a little and blushed a bit too. "W-well I would have to say England-san because of his strong personality and America-san is uke childlike and carefree personality." said Japan. "really well I don't think that, I think America is seme because of his strength and braveness while our little England is uke because of his fragile looking figure." said France.

"Kesesese your wrong France , Japan is right England would be seme I mean come on look at him he was a f**kin pirate and a powerful empire." said Prussia who again sneaked into the meeting. "Plus America is childish and oblivious I doubt England is going to let himself be uke he was a pirate!" "I think you are wrong mi amigo I think America is seme because he is the most powerful nation plus England lost his edge years ago, said Spain. "Are you freaking kidding me once a pirate always a pirate he is so seme " said Prussia "Plus England-san looks more experienced as for America-san he looks childlike and inexperienced so I still think England-san is seme." Japan said. "oh but Japan appearances lie considering all that America has been through and he is still the superpower of the world proves he is seme plus England is tsundare so there he is uke." said France "No way England is just cold he cant have his uke knowing he cares he is not tsundare he is just cold!" said Prussia.

"True and even if America has been through a lot it's nothing compared to what most of us have." said Japan. "Also that whole gentlemen crap is just an act I bet he still acts like a pirate around America if you know what I mean! Kesesesese." said Prussia. "But America has to much of a manly figure to be uke!" said Spain."but he is childlike England would teach him a thing or two kesesesese." said Prussia. "No America is seme and England is uke cant spell uke without U.K admit it!"said Spain. "Never!" said Japan and Prussia. So they spent the rest of the break arguing about who is seme and who is uke and in the meeting they kept giving glares and mouthing "England seme" or "America seme".

**A/N**

**So ya there it is my first fan fic hope you like no flames all flames will be used to help me cook for my Lil sis party. Anyway they just discussed the age old question of who is seme and who is uke. I like both but ya know not all people do sooo what is your ship usuk or ukus?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm hey wow this is so late but thanks for the reviews I got in my last one I cried tears of joy for hours :A; … ok maybe not but I still got really happy. Now to reply to them ^J^ **

**Stardust98: hehe thanks for the advice I tried to make this lees rushed but I don't know how it came out anyway thanks a lot.**

**LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14: England: why can't you see me as seme ;A; **

**Maiya123: yup it will and sure I'll do that couple next right after this chappie :3**

**Thousnelda: thanks I'm glad you like it and interesting I never even thought they had something before the rev. XD**

**01blackcat02: yup it would be boring but I always thought they cried cus it hurt or something o.O**

**Sora Moto: heh that is so true it depends who's in the mood for what at the time.**

**Anyways there's a little more cursing here and a bit more suggestive scenes here. **

"Holy shit dude." America said with eyes wide. "Indeed i don't see why they would think that." said England shocked by the situation as well.

They were currently outside the meeting room, listening to an interesting conversation Prussia, France, Japan, and Spain were having.

"So apparently the frog thinks I'm uke well that's a load of rubbish I say!" said England. "Dude the fact that they think we're going out, it's gross!" said America 'Lies' he thought. England cleared his throat. "That too." He said not really meaning it.

"Ya. Well anyways dude the meeting is about to start we should go in said America opening the door for England.

After the meeting all the nations made their way to their hotel rooms. "Geez France is such a perv but he is right if me and Iggy were in a relationship i would so be seme! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" said America to himself. ' I mean come on isn't it obvious i would be seme! Japan and Prussia are pretty stupid for thinking I'm uke! I'm not the one with the feminine figure. In fact I'll prove I'm seme!' And with that thought America went out to prove his point.

England was sitting in his hotel room when his mind started to think about the conversation the others were having. 'Uke they say. Ha! As if i would let my ex colony top me i think I'll go prove my point that I am seme.' thought England as he put his book down and walked toward the door.

He opened it and saw America who was about to knock on the door. England smirked 'Ah just the person i wanted to see!' America also smirked glad to see England motioning him to come in.

America Wasted no time, once he was in he slammed England against the the wall and started kissing him passionately. ' Glad to see i didn't have to coax him.' though England as his hands started moving their way towards America's ass.

America gasped and blushed when he felt one of England's hands grope his ass and a finger working it's way inside his hole. America removed England hand away and lifted England's leg. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm topping." whispered America seductively in England's ear, he licked the shell of his ear and moved to suck his neck and collarbone.

'What he thinks he can top me no bloody chance.' England though as he kicked America to the floor earning an "ouch" from America. He smirked and straddled America grinding his hips with America's. America moaned at the friction he almost wanted to give in to England. Almost.

America rolled them over so now it was him on top of England kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. 'It's not fair that I'm the only one with my shirt off.' thought America wondering when the fuck did England take it off.

England was getting annoyed this was taking far to long and all he want's is to prove a point and fuck America till he couldn't walk and will always remember who is seme.

He grabbed America's wrists. "Listen poppet" 'Poppet?' thought America. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm topping so why don't you just enjoy it." he said smirking at America's expression, but it quickly went away, America smirked. "I don't think you could handle me old man."

England scoffed "I'm not old and I'm quite sure i can handle you." he said pushing America off. America shoved his hands in England's face stopping him from making anymore advances on him. "Stop! Your not gonna top me!" said America almost whiny.

"stop complaining! Yeas I am." said England now wrestling with America for position of seme. "Fine!" said England letting go of America causing him to fall. "Since all of this is getting us nowhere because you refuse to be bottom i guess you should leave." said England throwing America's shirt to his face. "Ugh fine old man I'm out cuz there's no way in hell I'm bottoming." said America roughly putting on his shirt and walking toward the door.

"Fine by me!" said England slamming the door after America left. England sighed. 'Dammit' he thought all he wanted was to be top and what did he get? Nothing that's what! England went to bed fuming about how America was a stubborn idiot. 'I should just rape him! No I'm not France.

America walked toward his hotel room. 'Great just fucking great, why can't Iggy just accept he's uke and let me do him!' thought America continuing his rant all the way to his bed.

The next day at the meeting America And England were having even more Arguments than usual. The other nations just watched as they had their 100th argument that day. "Well America if you weren't such a stubborn fat-ass maybe we wouldn't have any problems." said England talking about something having to do with the economy, well in actuality he was referring to last night. "Oh really old man sorry if the total heroic me was to much for you to handle." said America smiling slyly. "Ha I could take you!" said England. "Ya right last time you gave up!" "Last time not this time!" "Oh ya wanna try again?" "is that a challenge?" "I don't know what do you think." and with that last sentence both nations left in a hurry, leaving most nations confused about what the fuck just happened.

Well most nations France, Japan, Prussia, and Spain who were all sharing amused looks all thinking of what was going on already.

When America and England came back in the meeting room they were panting, sweating, and their cloths were messed up along with their hair. Japan, France, Prussia, and Spain all yelled at the same time "So who topped!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know I already posted this but I took it off because I wanted to write a bit more detail to make it not that short so I hope you enjoy the I'm back with the third and final installment to seme or uke. Ok so this story was intended to just be a one-shot but I kept forgetting to put the damn complete tag on DX sooo now it's a three shot! Erm there is no smut here sorry but I'm not ready to write something like that yet so here have this cute fluuf at least it's cut in my eyes O3O. Also I know I said this chapter was ging to be a pruaus but some people don't like that pairing so it's not :/ anyway enough of me talking on to the story!**

France, Japan, Spain, and Prussia were all hiding in a bush outside a McDonald's waiting for their two victims of interrogation.

England and America came out of the McDonald's hand in hand. "Seriously America you couldn't have found a better place for lunch." said England raising an eyebrow "Dude it's not like I wanted to bring you here if we had more time before the meeting started again I would have totally brought you to a better place!" said America looking at his boyfriend that's right boyfriend. Ever the whole "I top!" incident/fight and after they did it in the supply closet at the meeting they discovered that they are both idiots that like each other and they finally started going out.

America leaned in to give England a kiss when the four other nations hiding in the bush suddenly jumped out and landed in front of them.

"America. England." spoke Spain getting some leaves out of his hair. "we have some questions for you that you answer with the truth and nothing but the truth!" "Regarding who is seme and who is uke in your relationship!" said Japan holding up a note book.

England and America looked at each other then back at the four nations who interrupted their date. "uhhh." "You wankers go away this is non of you business!" said England waving his fist at them.

"Ah England always so rude." said France flipping his hair and sighing dramatically. England fumed. "I'm rude? I'm rude! You're the ass hats that interrupted our date!" "England we just want to know!" "Ya just tell us who is seme and aho is uke and then we'll leave you to screw your American unless your uke. Kesesese." "please England-san tell us."

'Well I'm not telling you perverts because it's none of your business!"

"Well we're not giving up until you tell us!'

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

France, England, Prussia, Japan, and Spain continued to argue when finally America decided to step this and settle this once and for all!

"Hey bros umm hey I'm trying to say something here." the arguing nations didn't hear him so he did what any normal person would have done and slapped them each on the face until they all stopped talking.

"Ow my beautiful face!" "America why the bloody hell did you do that for!" "Well babe it's just to answer their question of who is seme and who is uke." said America rather calmer than his usual loudness. "OK dudes I think it's about time I answer your question the person that is seme is" America gave a long dramatic sigh " it's me." he finished England gaped. "That's a bloody lie! Last meeting in the closet I topped your arse!" "Well ya but that's just because I let you!" "Oh really is that so?" said England doubtfully "Y-yah of coarse I let you I could totally top you an-" "Heh heh really America I highly doubt that." said England smirking.

America so did not appreciate that England thought he couldn't be seme, so to prove his point the picked up England and dragged him to a hotel room to thoroughly show England that he can too be seme when he wants!

"Well now we know they switch it up!" said Japan smiling already thinking of a doujinshi to make. "wait that can't be right I bet money that America is the true seme!" "Well England did top America first so pay up!" "Ah but the more resent one who topped is America so you pay up!"

So the rest of the day France, Prussia, and Spain still argued about the bet while Japan drew his doujinshi at a very fast pace. And people complained about the noise being made in the hotel. When they got a complaint America said it was England's fault for questioning him able to be top.

**Ok so that's the end did you guys like *gets booed* well I tried to make you all happy by making them switch it up O3O anyway if you liked my little story go check out my other stories like my resent chapter story "Never steal from pirates" wow yup I'm promoting my self in my other stories don't hate me ;A; but you should check out my other stories if you liked this cus more stuff is bound to come out of my perverted mind! I love all of you so tell me what you think of this No FLAMES! **


End file.
